Vanilla Death
by Shizu-ruu
Summary: He would like to know what death tastes like. Whether it has a color, and if the answer is yes - which one. And also (the most important, he thinks) what it smells like. Collab fic, yaoi (boy x boy), character death, implications


**A/N So this is a fic I did together with my best friend. I rewrote it in English so I could post it here. **

**I do not own Death Note and/or its characters.**

* * *

**-[6]-**

He would like to know what death tastes like.

Whether it's the heavy sweetness of honey, golden like last few strings of light on a summer day or more like the bitterness of his favorite chocolate. Whether it has a color, and if the answer is yes - which one. And also (the most important thing, he thinks) what it smells like.

He would like to know, whether it's dull with a tint of sugar just like vanilla, that makes your head spin.  
He closed his eyes.

* * *

**-[2]-**

"You look like you're thinking about something unpleasant," Light remarked.

"Huh?" He moved the thumb in his mouth. He hadn't been sleeping recently, couldn't. Ever since they'd gotten the notebook back, Light had acted rather suspicious and the killings started again too as soon as he set Misa Amane free. The monsters in his nightmares terrified him. Without a stable form - only red eyes and insane laughter surrounding him. Fragments, thanks to whom he was withering away.  
Light pressed his lips to L's lightly. He was nearing him like a predator. L felt suffocated by that unknown but newly familiar essence around him.

Sugary and dark, heavy and sharply dull. He still didn't know what to compare it to.

But he needed it desperately. It became a part. Of his routine. Of him. Of Light.

He couldn't tell where the first begins and the second ends, who is who, who the killer is and who the god is and who lurks in the darkness. Him? Light? The shinigami? Kira?

_Death...?_

_When is this going to end? _

_Kill me softly. _

_Don't let me die alone._

_Drop dead._

* * *

**-[5]-**

_Bells. I can hear the bells mommy, chimes and funerals, weddings and the deadly quiet church. _

_Do you think that God will save my soul?_

Ah, he almost forgot that there is no God. Only Kira, evil, shadows and those eyes. He cannot be saved. Angels won't help him now.

Why is it so cold again? Huh, it's actually raining.

He should go outside.

* * *

**-[9]-**

Ryuk was sitting above the restless city, writing a name in his notebook.

_What a wonderful weather we have today, right?_

_**Light Yagami**_

* * *

**-[1]-**

He didn't do practically anything for an entire day. It's not that there was nothing to do but sitting next to L and staring in some documents, only to find out who Kira is, barely counted as a proper activity. He hoped it was the annoying girl. Misa kept clinging on to him irritatingly. Sometimes he found himself thinking about her death. He would definitely not mind if she just vanished from this planet. But then he became disgusted by his own thoughts. Murdering people was not acceptable, no matter what reason. Gross and vile. Just like the world itself.

Whoever Kira is, he is going to bring him to justice.

* * *

**-[3]-**

"I don't want for you to be Kira," L whispered after a long silence. Light thought that L was already asleep.

"Me neither," Light flashed a half-hearted smile through the darkness. "But sometimes I'm afraid that I just might be."

_'I'm scared.'_

L turned his front to Light and started tracing random pattern on his arm.

"Sometimes... I get these thoughts that scare me. What if we aren't who we think we are?"

He straddled Light's hips with his legs and breathed out his message between the butterfly kisses they shared.

"You're Light Yagami. Nothing else matters."

He tasted lovely, just like cinnamon and apples and home.

They didn't wanna sleep alone so they didn't sleep that night at all.

* * *

**-[7]-**

Heat, unwelcoming and restraining. But he didn't utter a single word as he came. Him and Light washed themselves and went to join the others.

The Shinigami was gone.

Light felt guilty.

Or maybe not, smirked Kira. Black shadow and red eyes, his own darkness enveloped him in a tight embrace. There will be a day when he kills them all. All of them. All the evil must be erased, somebody said in his head. And it will be as soon as he gets rid of them all.

* * *

**-[8]-**

And now that he was dying and saw the betrayal on Light's face, he felt like laughing. And crying, maybe.

I trusted you!

Only darkness, darkness, darkness, and something warm.

He tasted like vanilla, Light tasted just like vanilla lately.

* * *

**-[4]-**

"I am afraid too, Light."

"Huh?"

"You will be the death of me one day."

_You will relish in my death._

Light got up from his chair and walked over to him with an upset expression on his face. He put the book that L was reading on the coffee table.

"Don't say that. I love you."

_I would love to believe in that lie. I adore the taste it has. Just like a drug._

Light got back all his memories the following day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so if this was confusing for you let me explain. The numbers are the order but they're not that important. **

**1-4 Light lost all his memory about Death Note, investigating with L**

**5-7 Light has his memory back.  
**

**8 L dies.**

**9 After L's death**


End file.
